Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic
|type = Single |album = Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = October 2, 2013 December 17, 2013 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2013 |length = 21:50 (regular edition) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi 32nd Single (2013) |Next = Otona na no yo! / 1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku 34th Single (2014) }} Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic (もっとずっと一緒に居たかった/ROCKエロティック; I Wanted To Be Together More / ROCK Erotic), official English title being I wish I could have stayed with you longer / Erotic ROCK, is Berryz Koubou's 33rd single. It was released on October 2, 2013 in 5 editions: a regular and 4 limited editions. The single ranked 4th in the weekly Oricon charts and charted for 7 weeks. "Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta" was the ending theme song for JORQ radio show Sports Square SET UP!!. Tracklist Regular Edition #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #I’m so cool! #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Instrumental) #ROCK Erotic (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #I’m so cool! #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Instrumental) #ROCK Erotic (Instrumental) DVD #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (MV) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #I’m so cool! #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Instrumental) #ROCK Erotic (Instrumental) DVD #ROCK Erotic (MV) #ROCK Erotic (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #I’m so cool! #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Instrumental) #ROCK Erotic (Instrumental) DVD #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Close Up Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Close Up Ver.) #Making of Limited Edition D #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #Koisuru Technique (恋するテクニック) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Instrumental) #ROCK Erotic (Instrumental) Event V "Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta" #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Event V "ROCK Erotic" #ROCK Erotic (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako TV Performances Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta *2013.10.05 Music Dragon *2014.06.12 The Girls Live ROCK Erotic *2013.10.10 Music Japan *2014.08.07 The Girls Live Concert Performances ;Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ (as part of a medley) *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ ;ROCK Erotic *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Danbara Ruru, Haga Akane, Funaki Musubu *Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ (as part of a medley) Single Information ;Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Egami Kotaro *Chorus:Tsunku ;ROCK EROTIC *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke ;I'm so cool! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Kondo Keiichi ;Koisuru Technique *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Tokisawa Nao Trivia *This was Berryz Koubou's highest selling single until Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!?. *Both MVs were shown for the first time in Hello! Station's September 11, 2013 episode. *This is Berryz Koubou's first single to have a special box set. *It was released on the 8th anniversary of the graduation of former Berryz Koubou member Ishimura Maiha. *The costumes for Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta are based on 60s and 70s fashion. *This is their last single to include a coupling track (B-side). Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 42,094 Videos File:Berryz工房『もっとずっと一緒に居たかった』(Berryz Kobo I wish I could have stayed with you longer ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Dance Shot Ver.) File:Berryz工房 『ROCKエロティック』(Berryz Kobo Erotic ROCK ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Rock Erotic (Dance Shot Ver.) Berryz Kobo - Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Close-up Ver.)|Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Close-up Ver.) Berryz Kobo - ROCK Erotic (Close-up Ver.)|ROCK Erotic (Close-up Ver.) External Links *Official Website *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta, ROCK Erotic, I'm so cool!, Koisuru Technique Category:2013 DVDs Category:2013 Singles Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:Double A-Side Single Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Theme Songs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2013 Event Vs